


Serious

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x21 Positive IDsBilly  is surprised by an impromptu marriage proposal from Diane
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Kudos: 1





	Serious

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Diane’s adorable marriage proposal to billy when I saw it I knew I had to write something for it

“I thought you’d still be mad at me”Billy stared at her 

“We may have had a disagreement but I still love you”Diane replies 

“Is there a reason why you’re here?”Billy asked his girlfriend 

“I want a life with you”Diane says to him 

Billy was sort of taken aback when Diane blurted our that omission to him “You’re not joking are you?”

“I’m being completely serious”Diane replies 

“You sure you want me for the long haul?”Billy rose a brow at her 

“As serious as one person can be”Diane snaked her arms around his waist

“Say no more”Billy pulled her closer to him 

Diane rested comfortably against her soon to be fiancés chest


End file.
